bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rainbow Bloon
The Rainbow Bloon is a bloon that originally appeared in Bloons Tower Defense 2 and has appeared in every other BTD game since. It is the parent of two Black and White Bloons in BTD2 and BTD3 and the parent of two Zebra Bloons in BTD4 and BTD5. Rainbow Bloons are faster than White Bloons but still slower than Ceramic Bloons. In the original Bloons, there is a Helium Bloon, which is also rainbow and is often confused with this. Strategies Trivia on Rainbow Bloons. (BTD4)]] *It changed its appearance twice throughout the series. In Bloons TD 2 and Bloons TD 3, it has a red "spiral", and looked like the Helium Bloon in Even More Bloons, while in Bloons TD 4, it has a vertical rainbow pattern. In BTD5 it was just different color lines that don't fade/collide together. *When an Ice Tower upgraded with Snap Freeze freezes a Rainbow Bloon, the Rainbow Bloon will pop leaving behind two Zebra Bloons in its place (shown to the right). Though they are immune to bombs and ice, the Zebra Bloons will be frozen. This one of the few known ways to freeze a Zebra Bloon. *In BTD2 and BTD3, it is the only bloon to contain two different types of bloon, while in BTD4 and BTD5, it is the Zebra Bloon. *Although the rainbow bloon is a rainbow-colored bloon, it is not the parent of any bloon that is any color of the rainbow. *The Rainbow Bloon in Bloons Super Monkey has 6 layers only. *Before Round 35 in Bloons Tower Defense 4, the game tricks the player by saying there are 3 Rainbow Bloons at the end of the level. There are 3 Rainbow Bloons at the end of the level, but only after 5 are seen earlier in the level. *In the special mission Covert Pops, the player must be careful on round 42 as there are lots of Camo Regen Rainbows heading the way. *In BTD2, round 43's Pre-round comment is misspelled and it says "Letting a rain''d''bow bloon escape will cost you the princely sum of 37 lives!". *In BTD5, round 70, there are lots of camo Rainbow Bloons. They can end the entire game if the defense is weak. *Ring Of Fire is useful for Rainbow Rushes. *In Bloons Monkey City, Rainbow Bloons require no special bulding to research for MvM. *The official last appearance for Rainbow Bloons is Round 82, where a Camo Rainbow Regen of Doom among with B.F.Bs is incoming, through it wouldn't be a problem because your camo detectors used in Round 78 can usually handle it, it also gives Ice Shards and Bloon Area Denial System ability come through it's spotlight since they can hit the B.F.Bs from behind. Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloons Super Monkey Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2 Category:Bloons Monkey City